Hey Jealousy
by Kid A1
Summary: 17 and 18 have a quarrel.... and 17 decides to "play" around with Trunks, just to scare him and get even with his sister. WARNINGS: yaoi, incest.


Hey Jealousy

Hey Jealousy 

A DBZ fan fiction by LadyRivka 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a yaoi fic! If you think I'm a perverted little pukeface b/c I'm writing about two guys doing it, don't read any further. This is also a mirai timeline 17/18 incest fic; I support the couple. If you think I've turned traitor b/c I'm writing about a one-time Trunks/Juunanagou thing, dear 17/18 fan, read further and you'll understand the reason for the yaoi. It's part of the (gasp!) plot. –L.R.

"RUN! Jinzouningen!"

That was the first thing the people of Gingertown shouted when they saw Juuhachigou hovering over them, preparing to fire an energy blast.

Juuhachi was more pissed off than usual today; she and her brother had had a little falling-out. Even though they were lovers, and enjoyed each other's, ahem, company, they were prone to sibling rivalries. The one last night had gotten so bad that Juunana just up and left without a trace.

Take that, worthless humans, thought Juuhachi as she proceeded to blast Gingertown to smithereens. She took great relish in hearing their screams; it did a lot to calm her nerves and help her think. 

Now where did my brother run off to… This would have been more enjoyable with him around…

Trunks surveyed the damage of one of the last towns the cyborgs had destroyed. This was utter madness! Killing innocent people just for the hell of it! I don't get it!

He was not aware that he had mouthed his last thought, and that a certain raven-haired male cyborg was standing right behind him.

"What don't you get, kid?" sneered Juunana.

"You-you heard me?" Trunks turned around, aghast that one of the monsters had just heard him.

"Yeah. What. Don't. You. Get." The cyborg's voice was eerily calm.

"I don't get why you and your sister have to destroy everything!" Trunks screamed, almost turning Super Saiya-jin. 

"Shhh. Don't get so mad, friend. The destruction started before my sister and I ever stepped out of Gero's lab. This is just a logical conclusion." Juunana smirked.

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard me. Humans have always had some kind of subconscious suicide wish. Since my sister and I do not have much of a conscious mind, a conscience, we are able to destroy every last human on this planet. Including you- once our little game is done with." 

"Game?"

"Yes, game," Juunana smirked. "Since I first saw you, I noticed you were very easy on the eyes…Now let's play, shall we?"

Trunks was much too scared to take a step forward, but he was shaking in pure panic, not knowing what to do.

"Just follow the rules, and everything will be okay. Resistance is useless, you know?" Juunana toyed around with the waistband of the demi-Saiya-jin's pants, while he just stood there like a statue.

Boy, this is going to be good, thought the cyborg. I'm getting back at my sister and scaring my mortal enemy half to death at the same time!

Without a second's hesitation, Juunana pulled down Trunks' pants, noting that, despite his fear, he was already fairly aroused. "Do exactly as I say or you die. Right. Now."

"Y-yes" hesitated Trunks. What in Kami's name am I doing?, he thought to himself.

"Lie down." The jinzouningen's voice was suddenly stern, commanding. Juunana took Tronks into his mouth and sucked hard. Trunks couldn't help but respond, bucking and moaning under his captor.

Juuhachi, who had been clothes-shopping in the ransacked streets of Gingertown, flew around looking for any trace of her brother. She missed him, although she hated to admit it. She missed his partnership-in-crime, she missed his caresses, his kisses. About five miles to the south, she picked up on some unusual moaning sounds coming from a city that she and her brother had destroyed days earlier.

There she saw it. Her brother…blowing the hell out of that purple-haired kid.

"AUGGH! Juunana! Are you going to get it this time…"

Juunanagou stopped his, umm, business, and said calmly to his sister, "You're interrupting my fun!"

"And what does that little punk have that I don't?"

Juunana looked up at his sister, back down at his captive, and looked back up at his sister again. She was right- he had missed her as well.

"Nothing." He smirked up at his sister. "I'm sorry for whatever it is I said to you last night. I truly am." He flew up into the air to meet his sister, leaving a shocked Trunks to contemplate what had just happened to him.

"Let's go home," mouthed his sister. "Naughty boys like you deserve some punishment, ne?" She smirked sexily, suggestively.

All Juunanagou could do was nod his head in agreement.

~*end*~


End file.
